


Lena Luthor you are my hero

by Supercorpforeverggggs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercorpforeverggggs/pseuds/Supercorpforeverggggs
Summary: when Supergirl goes out on duty and arrives back at Lena's penthouse , she is badly wounded. Lena has to think fast not to lose her alien lover.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Lena Luthor you are my hero

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is my first story on AO3 so if i get even one kudos ill be happy but enjoy!

8 pm, at Lena Luthor’s penthouse. It was pretty dark in National City, but the light glow of Lena Luthor’s penthouse gave some light to the darkness looming outside. The TV was playing some 90s cop drama, the volume down low, but that’s not what was keeping Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor entertained. Oh no. Kara was on top of the CEO on the couch, straddling her hips and pining her hands above her head. “You’re such a good kisser, Miss Luthor”, Kara whispered in between their fiery kisses. “Well thank you, Miss Danvers”, a hungry glint in Lena’s eyes had Kara going wild. So, she decided to silence her. With a little bit of force, Kara crashed her soft lips onto Lena’s. The kiss was passionate. Kara kissed the CEO like it was the last time she was going to see her. Kara bit playfully at Lena’s bottom lip, earning her a quiet groan from the now impatient CEO. “Kara”, it came out a whisper. Giving her permission to continue, Lena opened up her mouth to Kara, tongues dancing against each other’s with hunger and passion. Lena’s hands were now planted in the Kryptonian’s golden locks, gasping for air. Kara made her way down to Lena’s neck and slowly kissed, licked and sucked every spot she could access. This earned her a moan from the CEO. Lena’s hands began to travel along the blonde’s body, up and underneath her shirt. Her nails grazed along the Kryptonians abs, which made her gasp. With a mischievous look in her eye, Lena began to slowly pull up her shirt. Before she could finish however, the ring of a phone distracted them. Breaking apart, the reporter looked at Lena, said sorry and turned to pick up her phone. They were sitting on the couch side by side as Kara got the call. It ended pretty quickly too. She turned her attention towards the CEO, a hint of guilt and sadness danced in her blue eyes. “I’m so sorry Lena, but that was Alex, my Supergirl duties are calling.” Lena can’t deny she was a bit let down but Kara had a duty to save people which she loved about her. Putting a hand on the blonde’s cheek, she looked her in the eye and said “Go, I understand, go and save National City Supergirl.” With that Kara gave her a warm smile, one final kiss on the lips and ran towards the CEO’s balcony. Lena heard a whoosh sound and Kara was gone. For now.

10pm. Lena was lounging on her couch, feet up, indulged in her tablet going through CEO stuff. However, the calm silence in Lena’s penthouse was suddenly interrupted. The loud crash came from the balcony. Lena instantly was worried; her gaze fell towards the balcony. The only noise that comes from the balcony is……. Kara. And it didn’t sound good at all. With that, Lena sprang up from her couch and ran to the balcony. “Lenaaa……”, Lena stood frozen in place. The view in front of her cut through her like a hot knife cutting through butter. The air in her lungs left her and all happiness had left her in that moment. Tears began to flood down her cheeks. Kara was badly injured. Like really bad. She was lying on her side, dragging her body towards Lena. A large area on the balcony was damaged from Kara’s flying giving up. The scene was disturbing. Supergirl looked utterly broken and powerless. Her veins were a bright green, her face contorted in pain, shards of kryptonite stuck in her stomach, multiple cuts and grazes were slashed across her face. Lena lost all feeling in her body. Her bright ball of sunshine was broken and hurt and powerless. Her super suit had multiple cuts across it, along the arms, legs and stomach. Lena was a complete mess. However, the call for help, brought her out of her trance. “Kara”, her voice was loud and shaky, her emotions eating her up. Kara screamed; it shook Lena right down to the bone. It was horrifying. She picked up Kara, slinging her arm over her shoulder and dragged her to the couch. She carefully settled her down and inspected the damage. Lena’s eyes went wide, her lips trembled, tears fell freely down her distraught face. “Kara, what happened?”, she couldn’t stop looking over her girlfriend’s aching glowing body. Kara’s face twisted in pain, her veins growing a brighter green. “Lena, it…. was an……ambush.” With that, Kara uttered an unearthly howl. It made Lena hurt more seeing her lover in this much pain. She felt so helpless. “I…. don’t have…. much time do I?” Kara looked at Lena, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. She gripped onto the kryptonians hand not letting go. “From the damage you’ve took you don’t, but I’m going to help as much as I can.” Lena went looking for her phone, texted Alex about Kara and sprinted back towards the dying Kara with a med kit and some pliers. Kara’s breathing had started to go shallow. Lena had to act fast. “I came…. here cos…. you were closest…” Kara said breathlessly. Lena grabbed the pliers and pulled up a chair next to where Kara lay. “Kara”, she looked at the protruding shards of kryptonite, “This is gonna hurt just to warn you.” Kara weakly nods her head and grabs onto the sides of the couch. Before Lena pulled out the first shard, Kara grabbed onto her hand. “Lena, if I die, I wanna let you know……. i love you so much, tell Alex I love her too……. and she’s the best sister ……. I could’ve hoped for….” Kara smiled weakly, causing more tears to fall down Lena’s tear-stricken face. “Kara don’t say things like that, you are gonna be alright.” Lena wasn’t sure of this, but she wanted to reassure Kara so she didn’t panic too much. She stared at the shards embedded in Kara’s exposed stomach. It made Lena queasy. 4 shards, at least it wasn’t more. First one was the big one, she pulled it out causing Kara to scream in pain, tearing into the couch. “Make it stop!” Kara screamed. “I need to do this Kara you will be alright.” She quickly tore out the other 3 shards, each one causing Supergirl to scream in pain. Lena hated it. It was the one sound she never wanted to hear again. Lena disposed of the shards of kryptonite and sat back next to Kara. All what was left of the aftermath of the kryptonite removal was Kara’s exposed skin. She had large gashes on her stomach which made Lena nearly hurl. She took the bandages from the med kit and the alcohol and told Kara to breathe in deep. She began to wipe the wounds clean, causing Kara to whimper in pain like a puppy. “Shhh, Kara everything will be ok.” Sweat poured down her face. “Alex is on the way.” The veins in Kara’s face had slowly gone from bright green to a dim green. Lena knew she still had kryptonite in her but that was a job for Alex when she could get Kara to the DEO medical bay. She slowly sat Kara up, and wrapped the bandage around her stomach. She had done all that she could. She carefully lay Kara back down and started dabbing a cotton bud across Kara’s cuts on her face. Kara tilt her head towards Lena and weakly smiled, placing a hand on Lena’s hand which was on top of Kara’s wounded stomach. “Lena Luthor… you are my hero.” This put a small smile on Lena’s tired face. “And you are mine Kara Danvers, forever and always.” Kara returned the same smile, and gently squeezed the top of Lena’s hand. When Lena had finished attending the cuts on the kryptonians face, she lent down and placed a soft and gentle kiss on top of Kara’s head. “You need to rest, until Alex gets here.” Kara gently smiled at Lena, “You won’t leave me, will you?”, she slowly closed her eyes, Lena gave a small smile, “I would never leave you Kara.”

10:30pm. Lena had kept her promise and stayed next to Kara as she slept. Until Alex and DEO agents rushed into the penthouse, loading Supergirl onto a gurney and loaded her off into a van to be taken to the DEO. Of course, Lena followed Alex back to the DEO, keeping the promise to Kara to stay by her side. She watched behind a glass window, watching the doctors pull out the remaining smaller shards of kryptonite and cleaning up her wounds. She still wore her torn super suit. Lena watched on, her arms folded across her chest, breathing slightly better than before. Alex had silently come into the room and stood next to Lena. “what’s the news?”, Lena continued to look at Kara. “She’s stable, there were smaller shards in her wounds which we have been able to pull out, she will be fine after enough rest and being under the sunlamps for a while.” Alex put one hand on Lena’s shoulder. Lena turned to look at the red-haired woman. “I guess I owe you a thank you, for saving my sister, you literally are her hero and I can’t thank you enough Lena.” Lena smiled at Alex, full of gratitude and honour. “I wasn’t gonna just let her die, I had to do something to help.” Alex gave her an understanding nod. “She means a lot to me, and if she….” Alex cut in before she could finish. “She’s ok now, thanks to you, the DEO can’t thank you enough.” Alex’s gaze softened a bit, “So how you holding up?” Lena turned away and looked back towards where the doctors were finishing up. Lena’s gaze had gotten distant. Reminiscing. “I’m ok now knowing she’s safe, but”, she turned to look at Alex, tears beginning to prick at her eyes, “She was bad Alex, whenever I close my eyes for a second all I see is her on my balcony crawling helplessly towards me, with Kryptonite sticking out of her, she nearly died and I wouldn’t of known what to do without her.” It was all too much, Lena let her tears fall and let Alex engulf her in a friendly hug. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, until Alex told her that she could see Kara but to get some much-needed rest as well. Lena didn’t waste another moment, she said thank you to Alex and went to Kara’s side. She found a seat next to the bed, and gently took one of Kara’s hands into hers. She was still out from the dose they gave her, but she knew she could hear her. “Kara, I know you can hear me, I’m so glad you are ok and safe, if you didn’t make it”, Lena wipes away the tears, she had to be strong for Kara’s sake, “If you weren’t here, I would lose my little ball of sunshine, you are my world Kara Danvers, my whole life has been misery until you came and changed all that and without you I wouldn’t be the person I am today, I am eternally grateful and I just wanted to say I love you more than anything in this damn world.” Lena gave Kara’s hand a small squeeze and smiled, what she didn’t expect though was a weak squeeze back from the sleeping Kryptonian. Lena couldn’t feel anymore happier than she was right now, Kara could hear her. It made her insides tingle with excitement. She decided that it was best to rest until Kara woke up, she let go of Kara’s hand and drifted into a long deep sleep.

Kara dragged herself unable to stand, green veins pulsed along her skin, calling out for “Lena.” Lena quickly awoke, the nightmare slowly fading from her memory. Kara was awake. The green veins had completely gone from her face, the cuts however were still there but slowly but surely healing, the sparkle had come back to Kara’s enchanting blue eyes, a big smile slowly spreading across the superhero’s face seeing her favourite human. Lena couldn’t help but smile. She was so sure she was going to lose her whole world but she had survived. Thanks to Lena. She gently pulled Kara into a warm hug; she couldn’t help but cry happy tears knowing her alien lover was ok. She pulled back and placed her forehead against Kara’s. She cradled her face in her hands and pulled her into a soft kiss. It lasted a few seconds before she pulled back and sat near Kara. “Kara, I’m so glad you are ok, I thought….” Kara squeezed her hand, “Hey its ok, I’m here, you saved me Lena Luthor.” Both women smiled, they were so happy that is was a happy outcome. The rest of the day was filled with both women chatting away about anything they had on their minds, especially pot stickers which Kara wanted, a couple of kisses and Kara resting. After a while, Kara was wheeled away and was taken to the room with the sunlamps. Lena was so glad Kara was ok, the moment they met, Kara Danvers shown Lena Luthor how to trust again and how to accept people as “friends.” She was sure that it was some sort of sign from God that things were going to start looking up in the CEO’s miserable life and it was. Now she spends as much time with Kara as she can, especially after this Lena Luthor knew to never leave Kara Danvers’s side ever.

Few weeks later….

Kara had fully recovered from the beating she got from the ambush. The DEO and Supergirl eventually found the culprits and brought them to justice. However, the same couldn’t be said about Lena Luthor. The nightmares always took over at night, the image of Kara dragging her way towards Lena, hurt and beaten unable to stand by herself. She would thrash about trying to escape the horrifying images, she would always hear Kara’s gentle voice bringing her back to reality, she would hold onto Lena’s shoulders and let her cry on her shoulder until there were no more tears left to cry. She would then go to sleep, with Kara’s protective arms wrapped around her. Kara knew Lena suffered and she couldn’t help but feel guilty for putting Lena through that. She wouldn’t be having these nightmares if she didn’t go to her penthouse. However, Kara and Lena knew they could get through this………. together.


End file.
